


SINNER.

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, idk what century this takes place in maybe 18th or 19th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which eunsang ends up in a cathedral in the wrong place at the wrong time.





	SINNER.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just a drabble based on a minhee pic i saw and also the fact that i need to keep writing so i dont lose all my thoughts

the cathedral, eunsang notices after staring at the ceiling for a bit too long, is painted with gorgeous scenes depicting plump cherubs, pious bishops, famed greek legends, and the occasional god or goddess. after a while, the strain on his neck gets a bit too annoying to ignore, so eunsang rolls his neck around and takes in the atmosphere of the cathedral’s grand hall. numerous candlesticks surround eunsang’s body as he kneels in front of the altar. he refuses to look at the altarpiece that sits behind the altar table- not because he isn’t religious, no, of course he is. the image of immaculate conception… it reminds him of memories he’d rather not think about.

a small bead of sweat inelegantly rolls down the side of eunsang’s face. the desire to wipe it away is insatiable, but eunsang’s hands are tied behind his back so that it is impossible to do so. instead, eunsang groans in despair at his own poverty and lets his face fall to the floor. there, he groans even louder, the sounds muffled by the tiled floor in which he directs his anger onto. after this little fit, eunsang sits back up on the arch of his heels. nothing has changed, unless the shortening of the candlesticks count for anything. a slight itch suddenly occurs on his right foot, but seeing how he is bound to the floor, there isn’t much hope of satisfying it.

another bead of sweat stains eunsang’s shirt. how long has it been since he was first displaced in the cathedral? eunsang contemplates whether he should study the ceiling once more (and risk the increasing strain on his neck), but these thoughts are quickly interrupted by the sudden outburst of the main doors being slammed behind him. eunsang twists his head around and spots _him_ arriving closer to the altar. god, what tragedy there was to be in the upcoming hours_!_

eunsang faces the altar table and closes his eyes, sensing when minhee arrives just behind him and bends down so his mouth hovers only inches away from his ear.

“acting devout now? i wonder what you pray about… you disgusting _whore_.” with this sentence, minhee grabs a tuft of eunsang’s hair, watching with sick glee when eunsang’s eyes flutter open in fear and his bottom lip starts to tremble.

“oh? and you still try to use your seductive tricks on a priest? don’t make me laugh_! _it seems what the townspeople said about you were true. i’m not one to take rumours to heart, as you know, my dear. however, it seems that for once those people are actually right.”

the corner’s of minhee’s lips curl in disgust and with a realisation of his own actions, he thrusts eunsang’s head to the ground, turning around when eunsang slams into the cathedral steps with a dull thud. minhee does not turn around when the man behind him curses in pain and instead mutters a quick prayer, clasping the rosary wrung around his right hand close to his heart with such force that he swears that his mind may be playing tricks on him. why does this man make his heart beat so fast? the work of the devil- it must be_!_

the priest takes his time to collect his mind, turning around when he’s ready so that he can bend down and be face to face with eunsang. “how pitiful,” he murmurs mostly to himself, letting himself grin when eunsang turns his cheek away in shame. instead, minhee guides his head back so that they’re now facing each other. minhee’s hand nervously shakes when he reaches out to caress eunsang’s face. yet, minhee immediately realises the faults in his action, and slaps eunsang’s face. a deep red imprint is still left on eunsang’s cheek when moans in pain. minhee cannot take it anymore.

minhee grabs the collar of eunsang’s shirt and forces him onto his feet. there, minhee steals a small kiss from the other’s lips, separating when eunsang bites down harshly on his tongue.

minhee’s mind races. how can he love this so much? he has sinned, but eunsang’s sins are greater.

“are you drunk? i can still taste the wine on your lips, you harlot. how dare you come intoxicated in the house of god_!_” minhee smirks when eunsang snaps his head to face him, eyes burning with the rage of a thousand suns.

eunsang’s entire face is covered with sweat, but the uncomfortable feeling is cast aside when he finally gathers enough strength to lash back at the priest.

“were you not the one who forced me to drink from the cup of his blood? you make me sick, minhee. you are no saint-“

upon hearing these words, minhee’s eye twitches. how dare he insult a righteous man of god_! _it seemed that eunsang would have to face his judgement, sooner or later. there was only so much you could leave in the hands of the heavenly father.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh yeah i hope u enjoyed it :)


End file.
